Chack: Short Stories
by Junuen Lisunia
Summary: Oneshots about Chase/Jack. Chack. Chapter 5- Spirited Away AU!
1. How to Train Your Chack

**Jun:** Um...Hi everyone. So I've been a fan if this pairing for years but never knew how to show my love for it. So...yeah this. (⌒_⌒;) (I'm not really expecting this to go that far) For the record I have no idea what I am doing. Jack and Chase will probably seem really ooc until I get the hang of writing them.

The requests status is in the summary so if you want to send a request just look there if it is open or closed. To send a request just send it either through review or a PM. If I don't take any requests I'll just be updating this whenever I get inspiration.

This chapter was inspired by this fan art here: ht"tp:/"/inah-inah."tumblr".com"/post"/"72053927568/"ver-httyd-leer-chack-el-mismo-dia-au-extrano

(remove the "")

On with the chapter ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

* * *

><p>Jack grumbled and pushed another branch out of his way as he walked deeper into the forest. Stupid village. Gods above why did he have to be born to stubborn vikings. He wasn't even a viking! Ask anyone! All gangly limbs, skinny structure, and awkwardness, he was more of a toothpick than anything.<p>

The teen clutched his fur vest closer to himself. And his parents! What were they thinking! Him, dragon training! He didn't care _how_ important their family was, he was _not_ going to get himself killed over something as stupid as that. Couldn't they leave him alone in his blacksmith shop? With his pale white skin and red hair, he was a walking target. They'd probably end up using him as bait.

Not to mention the last time he went near a dragon he got a scar across his eye. He didn't want a repeat of that thank you very much. No, no, no, no dragon training for him.

You'd think they'd get the message after fifteen years, but nooooooooo. What part of 'everyone hated Jack' didn't they get? Even the other kids were utter jerks to him! Thinking it was funny to use him as a human punching bag.

Jack tripped over a rock he didn't see with a yelp. Couldn't anything go right!

**RAAAAAAAAWWRR!**

Okay! Okay! Nothing ever goes his way- we got it! Jack looked over his shoulder where the roar came from. The Deadly Nadder roared again and was coming right at him!

Jack scrambled to his feet and fled. He kept running until it felt like he had been running for hours. The sound of destruction and screeching getting closer told him he wasn't getting very far. Typical.

He made the mistake of looking back and tripped (again) over an exposed root he didn't see. What was it with him and tripping today?

Jack sputtered and yelped as he rolled rather painfully down a hill. Sticks and twigs snapped under his weight and the teen got a good number of scratches and bruises. Jack groaned when he finally hit the bottom and the world stopped spinning.

He listened closely for the Deadly Nadder that was chasing him but didn't hear anything. He lost it? Yes! One point for Jack Spicer! But why did he hear water?

Jack squinted his eyes open and looked around. He didn't know this place. It looked like he was at the entrance of a large cove with a pond at the center and boulders littering the place here and there.

The teen gasped and hid behind the nearest boulder. Someone was there! Wait, what if they already saw him- he was dead! Jack could barely swing a sword right, there was no way he'd win in a fight. He waited and when nothing happened Jack hesitantly peeked over the boulder.

There was a man facing away from him sitting cross legged at the edge of the pond. What did he read it was called? Meditating? Yeah, the man was meditating. Jack couldn't help but blush and stare in awe. Whoever this man was, he was definitely powerful. From what Jack could see the man had long pointed ears and black hair that shined green hung over his shoulder. He was dressed in green robes with armor on his shoulders.

And a tail. A giant black and green striped reptilian tail with black spikes near the end curled around the man while he sat. Odin above! Jack had heard legends about these dragons. They were so powerful they could take a human shape.

Jack felt his breath leave him. Wow. This was amazing! He-this dragon was amazing! Oh how he wished he had his journal with him to write this down. But he left it at home when he stormed out.

He should so be panicking right now-hello there's a legendary dragon right in front of his that could squash him like a bug. He was dead! Dead, dead,dead, dead,dead.

Jack couldn't help his darkening blush as he stared at the stranger. This was just so cool-he couldn't panic!

He did have a heart attack though when the stranger suddenly looked at him over his shoulder. Jack shrieked hiding behind the boulder again. He saw him! The dragon definitely, definitely saw him! Those glowing yellow reptilian eyes were absolutely gorgeous-I mean seriously- he also got to see a bit of his face- and now his own face feels like it's on fire-but he was so dead!

Chase had heard the human crash into his cove while he was meditating and waited for the worm to make his move. When nothing happened he looked over at what the human was doing. He couldn't help but smirk.

Well, well, well, what do we have here? What intriguing coloring. White and red, just like those rare dragons he'd encountered on his travels. Yet he was human. A little dragon-child. Chase couldn't smell any magic or herbs around the young one so it seemed this little one was genuine.

Chase had never come across a dragon colored human before in his travels. Especially not in the brutish village that lived on this island. They must be very rare. This pleased him, Chase could feel his inner dragon pur. He found a little treasure and he didn't even have to do anything.

Chase used his magic to lift the boy and bring him closer.

Jack yelped as he was suddenly lifted into the air and plopped into the dragon's lap. He was even hotter up close! Jack stared entranced at those glowing yellow orbs.

"And what," the dragon growled, "is a little worm like you doing intruding on my cove?"

Jack startled out of his trance and nearly choked on his own tongue. "U-uh sorry I didn't mean to-I didn't know it was yours Sir Dragon-I mean if I can call you- I mean it was a mistake-you're really handsome-wait I didn't mean that-I mean you are-Imeanaccedint-pleasedon'tkillme…"

Chase sneered at the young one's rambling. He supposed being in his presence would do that to others though. They'll have to work on that.

"Cease your insolent rambling, worm. My name it Chase Young."

"J-Jack Spicer."

Chase hummed. Not the most exciting name but it will do. Jack jolted as something brushed against his back. The teen looked down in time to see a giant reptilian tail wrap around his waist, trapping Jack with the dragon.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here." Chase tightened his hold on Jack.

Jack shuddered. This dragon could snap him in half with just his tail! It was cool-but he was so dead! "I-I was running from a Deadly Nadder a-and accidentally fell in here." The teen leaned away from Chase when the dragon started sniffing him.

Chase couldn't smell any lies on Jack. "Very well. Should you not be on your way? It is not wise for little humans to be _out _in the dark." Chase blew a ring of smoke in Jack's face. Jack coughed swatting smoke away. "I don't know how to get back,okay. I...got lost."

Chase scoffed and thought about it. Should he even get involved? As unique as this human was he was still just a human. This Jack is the only interesting thing he's seen in a while. He might as well draw this out. "Come. I will take you back to that village of yours." He ignored Jack's surprised look.

The dragon stood up with Jack in his arms. "Close your eyes." Jack did as he was told and held on to Chase as he felt a moving sensation. Chase teleported them to where he knew the village on this island was and manifested them behind a hut out of sight.

"Open your eyes." Jack looked around and found them at his village. How did they get there so fast?

Chase looked for the place Jack's scent lingered the most. It was either the feeble little shack that smelled like fire or a large hut that seemed empty. He certainly hoped Jack didn't live in the little shop and snuck his way into the Spice home.

"T-Thanks." Jack mumbled when Chase set him down.

Chase didn't say anything. He grabbed Jack by the collar and brought him closer, face inches to face. He seemed to look for something in Jack. Should he continue to observe this one? Hmm. Yes, he might as well until he got bored and moved on. Chase had the feeling that wouldn't happen for a while if he had it his way.

"Hmm. We shall see each other again, Jack Spicer." Chase said before disappearing into the shadows.

Jack blinked at the space Chase once was. Great. Now a handsome and completely dangerous dragon knew where he lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Jun:<strong> And there it is! Remember to review and see you next chapter!

Next chapter is another of my ideas: **Xiaolin Cafe.**


	2. Xiaolin Cafe

**Jun:** Hi guys! Hope you're all doing well. Just want to say thanks to all the people who have taken an interest in this so far. So, yeah.

This chapter was one of my ideas. If I accidentally stole anyone's idea, I'm sorry.

On with the chapter ＼(^▽^)ノ

* * *

><p>Jack hummed as he finished icing the last of the cupcakes. Xiaolin Cafe wouldn't be open for another half hour. Jack had plenty of time to finish these pastries and waking his babies up.<p>

The teen very carefully slid the heavenly smelling desserts in their glass case. Being the owner of his own cafe, and coming from a filthy rich family, he didn't _have_ to work here. However, it was a lot better than being at home listening to his parents nag at him.

Jack cooed at the coffee machines and smiled like a dork when they whirred back and made him a cup of espresso without prompt. He couldn't help but bring his babies to work with him. He didn't go too far. He just created the coffee machines...and some waiters. It was completely normal.

The teen changed the close sign to open. It was Monday so he wouldn't be getting a lot of business until near noon. Jack looked up when the bell rung and greeted the customer with a polite smile.

After a while more customers began to drift in and he had to call out his waiter bots. They looked exactly like humans so no one could tell the difference unless they opened them up. What human waiters he had hired don't come in until the afternoon. Most of them were uni students so he cut them some slack. Though he really questioned the age of the small Chinese boy he hired.

The bell rung again and Jack smiled for a split second before choking on his own spit. Walking into his little coffee shop with an air of importance was a man that should be on the cover to 'Men's Finest'. Tall, dark hair, olive skin, sharp features, and black snappy suit.

Jack stared as the man casually flicked his long, tied back hair over his shoulder. Wow, what would that hair feel like? He bet it'd be soft but the shine to it said silky texture.

Oh god, he was coming this way! Given, Jack was behind the register, all customers had to talk to him, but still! He felt himself shiver in anticipation.

The man read over the menu with indifference. "I'll have a medium black coffee and a slice of vanilla tart."

"C-coming right up, sir. That'll be $3.45." Jack managed to reply before taking the money and scurrying off to fill the order.

Jack wanted to smack himself. It's just one man, he was NOT going to turn into a pile of teenage-hormonal goo over one guy. Then Jack looked at the man he was giving the order to and knew he was screwed. "H-Have a nice day sir. Please come again."

The man watched him closely. He took a slow sip of his coffee, gave Jack another once over, then left the shop.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed he wasn't going to see the handsome looking man again.

Wow, he was wrong.

The man came back the next day. And the next day. And the next day. Until he finally set up a routine of stopping by every other day. When Jack realized this man was one of his regulars he nearly gave himself a heart attack.

Why! Why did this man have to be a regular! He was going to do something embarrassing sooner or later. Someone as good looking as him would probably laugh in his face and walk away.

Gee, Jack sure knew how to make himself depressed.

It was a couple of weeks later the mystery man attempted a conversation. When Jack handed him his food, the man held his hand out for Jack to shake. The teen looked between the hand and the man. Why was he sticking his arm like that?

"Are you going to keep standing there like an idiot, Jack?" The man bit out.

Jack shuddered so hard he could feel it in his bones. "H-How do you know m-my name!"

"...It's on your name tag idiot." The man gave him an unimpressed stare.

"...Er, right." Jack meekly shook his hand. "Uh, Jack-" Jack paused, should he really tell this man his last name? Screw it, "-Spicer. My name's Jack Spicer."

Chase raised an eyebrow. The teen tried to ignore how drop dead sexy that looked. "Young. Chase Young. Where have I heard the name Spicer before."

Jack felt like the whole universe just crashed down on him. In front of him, right in front of him, was the infamous crime lord, Chase Young.

_The_ Chase Young was right in front of him!

Rumor had it that he had more than half the business and political world under his beck and call. From the way the man nearly wiped out his family's business, Jack wouldn't be surprised if the rumors were true.

"T-That might be because of my family's business, Spicer Industries. You tried to buy out the company a few years ago." What was a man like this doing at his shop? This wasn't some shady nightclub.

Recognition flashed in Chase's eyes. "Ah yes. The Spicer business. I had big plans for it. Then I got bored and lost interest."

"Er..." Alright then?

"What is a child like yourself doing working here?"

Jack snuffed the impulse to scuff his foot like a child. "I own this place. I'm not exactly 'Mommy's and Daddy's prodigy child'. Deep dark secret more like it." The teen muttered the last part to himself but he was certain Chase was close enough to hear him.

Chase almost answered when a cough interrupted him. Jack wanted to bang his head off the counter. He was in the middle of a shift!

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to work. If you'll excuse me."

Chase looked a bit insulted but got over it. "Do not think this conversation is over, Jack Spicer." He said and didn't look back as he made his way out of the shop.

Jack hesitantly glanced at Chase's retreating back. What did he mean by that?

Apparently 'this conversation isn't over' is code for 'I have deemed you worthy enough to talk to'.

Now, every time Chase came in for his coffee he would sit at one of the counter stools and engage Jack in conversation while the teen worked.

Their conversations would range from small talk to daring flirting to large debates about opinions. One of the particularly long ones was about what Jack would like to do with his family's fortune one day.

Some days Chase would be stressed from work and would come in looking like death. On those days Jack just slips him his order and adds another pastry on the house.

Jack began to slowly look forward to their decisions, and eventually to the man himself. Maaaaaybe he was developing a crush on the man. Totally normal.

One night, while Jack was closing the shop, things changed between him and Chase.

Jack had locked all the doors and was packing the chairs on the tables when he heard a thump behind him. He checked but didn't see anything.

It sounded like it came from the back half of the store.

Ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, Jack braced himself and opened the 'employees only' door. Huh. Nothing.

Jack was going to return to what he was doing when he was suddenly grabbed and slammed against the wall. The teen struggled against the hold pinning him down.

"Hiya, _Boss_."

Jack recognized this _brat_. This was that Brazilian kid he hired as one of his waiters. The one that caused him a LOT more trouble than he was worth.

"Raimundo, what the **hell** do you think you're **doing**! And how did you get in here!"

Raimundo slammed Jack against the wall making Jack shut up.

"You may have locked the doors, but not the window in the storage closet. Now, come on baby~ I've got the looks and the charm, why don't you just go out with me?" Raimundo leaned closer and closer with every word he said.

Jack scoffed. He thought the Brazilian had given up on his bizarre fantasy of them dating. "And like I said last time, Pedrosa, I will never, EVER, date a jackass like you."

An enraged scowl came onto Raimundo face and his hold on Jack became bruising. "YOU LITTLE WHORE! Did you think I wouldn't notice!? Huh? The way you always flirted with business dude you talk to-do you spread your legs for all the guys you see but me?"

Raimundo forced his knee between Jacks and pressed his body against the albinos, leaving no space between them. "I ALWAYS get what I want."

Jack tripled his struggling efforts. This guy was insane! How did he not notice this during the interview?! Damn it! The one day he turned his security bots off to upgrade them he needs them.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME! HELP!SOMEBODY!" Jack knew yelling for help was useless and pathetic but he stood no chance against Raimundo, he was a bit desperate.

Raimundo grabbed Jack's face and tried to force him into a kiss when he suddenly found himself airborne and thrown across the room.

Jack slumped to the floor staring up at his savior and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Learn your place you stupid trash. This idiot obviously said no." Before him, Chase stood tall glaring down at Raimundo.

Chase stalked over to the Brazilian to finish him off. He growled, "Jack's mine. You got that, street urchin" so only he and Raimundo could hear and knocked the teen out cold with a quick swipe to the head.

Smoothing invisible feathers, Chase helped Jack up on his shaking legs.

"Are you alright?" Chase hoped he hadn't arrived to late.

Jack shook his head. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine. You got here before anything...happened. Um,-" Should he really do it? You only live once. Jack stretched up on his toes and kissed Chase on the cheek, "-thanks for, ya know...Saving me."

Chase took the chance and turned his head so, instead of on the cheek, Jack was kissing him on the lips. The teen squawked and pulled back.

"Oh my gosh-did you just-did I just-lips!" Jack sputtered smoke nearly coming out of his ears comically.

Chase rolled his eyes and went back so showing Jack how to _really _kiss. Jack couldn't help but groan and wrap his arms around Chase's neck. Man, this was amazing.

So distracted with his kiss, Jack didn't notice two men in uniforms come out of the storage closet, thumbs up Chase, and carry Raimundo back into the storage closet.

When the kiss broke Jack was panting and leaning his forehead against Chase's. "So can I ask how my hero got in here as well?"

Chase smirked at Jack's breathless voice. "The window in the storage closet was unlocked."

The good feeling Jack had vanished. "For the love of-!"

Chase cut him off with another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Jun:<strong> Hope you liked it and remember to review.

Next chapter is meiniv's request: **Frankenstein Mansion**


	3. Frankenstein Mansion

**Jun: **Hi everyone! Hope you're all doing well. Thanks to all of you who have taken a liking to this so far.

This chapter was requested by Meiniv:

_-Jack is frankenstein who keeps his father's home clean and creates robot. Although he believes the monster hunters are his friends (but only use him for a place to stay) he feels lonely, but he has been watch by a vampire by the name of chase who likes jack. Chase decides to court jack by leaving him at first jewels but jack being clueless sees nothing out of the gift which his so call friends takes it. Chase getting furious at this decides to try a different way so the next day when rai try to spar with jack but fail because jack just clumsly dodges the moves he finds tools and gears. Jack happily accepts it and chase smiles in contempt and decides to introduce himself and jack couldn't help but blush because no one has ever tried to talk to him. If you like you could change the idea around.-_

I hope you like this! (This turned out a lot longer than I planned it)

On with the chapter (´▽` )ﾉ

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time there was a lonely monster named Jack. He lived in a far far away village in a far far away mansion. The people of the village feared the monster Jack and despised him.<em>

_Four hunters lived with the monster, Jack. Omi the naive. Raimundo the brash. Kimiko the vain. And Clay the coward._

_The people of the village loved them. However, like the people of the village, the hunters were not very kind to the monster._

_But the monster Jack had nothing and considered these hunters his friends._

* * *

><p>It was a rather eventful day for Jack. First thing in the morning he finds his friends had eaten all of the food that they had.<p>

"Why didn't you go into town and buy more food?" Jack asked the hunters sleeping off all the food they ate.

"Why should we?" Kimiko whined. "We're xiaolin hunters! We're too busy training to do something as stupid as shopping. Besides, we're your guests. You're supposed to feed us!"

"Oh, she is right, puny monster!" Omi jumped in smiled a thousand-watt smile. "An honorable host always takes care of his guests."

"Yeah so get moving," Raimundo added.

Jack sighed. He didn't mind shopping for them since they were his guests. He just wished it wasn't so often.

His trip went fairly well until a little girl ripped off the ragged cloak he was wearing. The townspeople recognized his stitched and discolored form immediately and gave chase with torches and pitchforks.

They kept screaming, "Frankenstein! Frankenstein!". He got it, he was a Frankenstein unit, they didn't need to yell it at him.

Jack thankfully managed to grab the needed supplies he came for before he bolted. He didn't know exactly why the villagers hated them, they just always had.

The books at the mansion didn't have any answers and asking his friends never worked. Omi would give him this confused look like Jack was missing the obvious, Clay would grimace and ignore his questions, and Raimundo and Kimiko would sneer at him and punch/kick him.

The monster returned to his father's mansion successful in his mission and with minimal injuries.

His father, Dr. Spicer was on a journey touring the world and left Jack in charge. He had told Jack that a guest would be staying with him while he was gone and that the guest wouldn't arrive for at least another five months.

This made Jack excited and nervous. Maybe Jack could make a new friend?

Soon after his father left a group of hunters claiming to be xiaolin hunters said they were friends and his father told them to stay here.

That was strange. Dr. Spicer said their guest wouldn't arrive for another four months. They said they finished their work early and are you going to let us in we're freezing out here you idiot. That was four months ago.

The robot he programmed for cooking made them lunch but Jack ate alone in his lab like always. His friends disapproved of his raw meat diet for some reason. It wasn't all bad though. He had his robots to keep him busy! If he could only keep his friends from accidentally destroying them.

Jack couldn't help but smile sadly at his creations. Even with his friends in the mansion, it was still pretty lonely.

"Sir, would you like the liver and tomato pudding or the heart quiche for dessert?" His best friend JB21 asked.

"I'll have the soup tonight JB21. Oh and bring back my jump start cables. I'm running low in electricity."

* * *

><p><em>One night, the monster Jack came across a grumpy bat. A grumpy bat the monster Jack called, Mr. Bat. The monster Jack liked the grumpy bat very much.<em>

* * *

><p>Jack lost himself in the rhythm of his work. He loved building his creations like a plant loved the sun.<p>

He didn't know how much time passed before JB21 finally interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Master Jack, but it is my duty to inform you it would be unhealthy for you to stay up for much longer."

Jack removed his goggles and stretched. "Hmm, yeah alright JB21. See ya in the morning then."

The monster made his way down the halls he grew up in. Rain pelted the windows and lightning lit up the sky every now and then. Huh, he didn't know it was raining.

Cheering caught Jack's attention. Looking into the kitchen he saw his friends partying like there was no tomorrow.

Jack ignored the fact that his friends didn't invite him to their late night party and trudged to bed. Well, it looked like he would have to go back to the village again.

The monster changed and snuggled into bed. Wait a minute.

He thought he saw an outline outside the window.

Lightning struck and the monster shrieked, cocooning himself in his blankets and hid under the bed. Eyes! Whatever was out there was staring at him with great beady eyes!

He should probably run to his friends for help...Actually he should keep this to himself.

Hesitantly turning his bedside light on, the teen peered at his window from behind his bed.

Jack wanted to slap himself. It was just a bat. A rather large one, but still a bat. It looked like a vampire bat. What was it doing here? Poor thing was probably trying to take cover from the storm. It must be drenched to the bone by now. He should let it in and help it!

Jack opened the window cautious of the rainfall.

"Hello." Jack greeted careful not to scare the animal. The vampire bat looked at Jack with intelligent eyes. This didn't surprise Jack. Bats were quite smart after all. "There's room in here if you'd like. It's warm and dry, I promise. I won't hurt you. Please?"

The black bat appeared to weigh the pros and cons before begrudgingly accepting. Jack stepped out of the way as it glided in and climbed onto rails holding up the bed curtains.

Jack grinned at the animal. This was so exciting! Oh boy! A new friend! He sat crosslegged under the bat staring up at it with sparkling eyes. Friend? Friend!

The bat sent him a glare over its shoulder before turning its back toward him. That was okay. Jack didn't mind. Then he noticed water dripping off his new friend. He forgot his friend was soaking wet!

"Oh! Just one minute, Mr. Bat, I'll be right back." Jack said hopping off the bed. He placed some towels from the bathroom near the fireplace. The monster reached for his new friend only for it to bite at his fingers. "But Mr. Bat! I have to get you warm or else you'll be sick!"

The animal sent him an insulting glare.

"Pleeeaaaaasssssee?"

It screeched in warning at him but let Jack hold it.

The teen went over to the warm fire and gingerly sat the bat on his lap. He began to gently pat the water in the bats fur out with a towel. The bat settled after a while letting the monster stroke it.

Jack continued to pet the bat even after it's fur was dry. It was nice and fluffy in his fingers.

The animal was bigger than he had thought. It seemed to be about the size of a small dog. Beagle maybe.

They stayed like that, letting the fire lull them into a trance, until Jack began to stifle yawns. "Hey Mr. Bat?"

It looked up at him nonchalantly.

"It's gettin late. You can spend the night here if you want."

The bat seemed to agree and settled back into Jack's hold.

Jack smiled at this. Yay! A sleepover! He'd read about those before. They were supposed to discuss relationship problems and braid each others hair, right? That was kind of impossible since his sleepover partner was an animal and could not technically speak or braid hair.

He guesses he'd just have to settle with what was given to him. It's not like this would ever happen again.

Jack gathered the bat and placed it back where it was on the railing. The monster got to fixing the mess he made with his bed covers and went to bed.

Even with no light, Jack could feel the animal near him and he hoped it would be there when he woke up.

The next morning he searched for the bat but it was gone. Only indication of it ever being there were Jack's memories. Jack felt disappointed. He didn't make a new friend after all.

* * *

><p><em>One day, the grumpy bat left the monster Jack a present to make him happy.<em>

_However, the mean mean hunters saw the present and wanted it for themselves._

* * *

><p>Jack was ecstatic when the next night his new friend came back!<p>

Tapping alerted him there was something at his window and there was Mr. Bat! Staring expectantly at him like he was an imbecile.

"Mr. Bat, I can't believe you're back! Where did you go? It doesn't matter! Come on in." Jack opened the window and the bat flew back to its place on the curtain railing.

"This is so much fun Mr. Bat! Let's talk about something. Oh wait you can't talk. Then I guess I'll do all the talking for us."

Jack babbled about anything that came to mind. From the books he had read to his robots. Mr. Bat would start to chirp angrily when he mentioned his friends so he stayed away from that topic.

Eventually the bat flew down from its perch and crawled into Jack's lap, screeching at him to pet it. Jack happily obliged it while he kept talking.

The bat nudged Jack when the teen started to nod off. Jack pouted not wanting to go to bed. He was having too much fun!

He guessed he really should go to bed when he blacked out and found himself slumped on his bed.

The monster crawled under his sheets and giggled when his friend joined him. The vampire bat climbed onto his pillow next to him and stared at him inches from his face. Jack smiled and giggled at the bats antics and fell asleep with a smile. Maybe he could teach Mr. Bat to braid hair so they could have a proper sleep over.

The next morning, Jack was confused to find shiny things on his pillow where Mr. Bat was. He remembered these things were called jewels. A pile of glittering gemstones of all kinds mixed with gold. They were extremely pretty. But...He didn't get it.

Did the bat leave them? Jack liked the idea that the bat left them for him. He remembered his father used to hoard things like these when ever he could. The man said they were precious...He still didn't get it.

He stuffed the jewels in his pocket to take to his lab for more research. Unfortunately he friends didn't agree with him.

Kimiko caught sight of the shiny jewels and let out a shriek. "What is that! Where did you get that!" The girl marched up to him and snatched a handful of gems from his pocket.

"Kimiko stop! I-I found them-wait what are you doing?" Jack yelped when Kimiko stuck her hand in his pocket and fished out all the jewels he had.

"We-uh, we need these Jack! Yeah." Raimundo covered. "These are really like dangerous. And we need all of them. To, you know, help keep you safe." Raimundo smashed his hand over Omi's mouth when the small teen tried to correct him.

Jack didn't like the glint in his friends eyes. Besides, why would Mr. Bat give him something dangerous? He was his friend after all. But he couldn't tell them about Mr. Bat.

"_Where are the rest._" Kimiko demanded.

"There isn't anymore. But they're mine! Give them back!" Jack tried to snatch his gift back but the hunters stuffed them away.

"Grr. Follow us." Kimiko grabbed Jack by the arm, her nails digging into his skin, and dragged him off.

She demanded that he help them spare for training for the rest of the day. He always hated it when they ask him to train with them. He wasn't made to fight and was really clumsy but his father did teach him how to dodge.

He didn't know why they insisted he join when all they do was hit each other.

Jack had to call in the medical bot by the end of the day. He had gotten hit a few times by Omi but it was mostly the hunters that were covered in bruises. He really didn't know why they were glaring at him on their way to bed. Did they not like dinner?

Once in his room Jack was ecstatic to find Mr. Bat back again and told him about his day.

"And then Raimundo aimed a kick for my head but I dodged and he hit Clay instead. Hey Mr. Bat, were you the one who left me those shiny things?"

The bat chittered his response.

"Oh that's good...I still don't get it. It was a nice thought though!" Jack quickly reassured Mr. Bat when he gave him a disbelieving look.

"It doesn't matter though. My other friends took it. They said I shouldn't keep them. But they were meant for me, right Mr. Bat?"

Jack didn't think anything of it when the animal nodded in response.

Mr. Bat seemed really angry though. Shrieking and chittering angrily. Flapping its wings in agitation like it wanted to tear into something.

"It's fine Mr. Bat, really. I'm sure they had a good reason. Uh, I know! Why don't we go to my lab! Come one, please! I promise it'll be fun!"

The bat finally calmed down to study him. It bared it's fangs at Jack but glided over to him anyway.

Jack couldn't help but air pump his fists. This was going to be awesome!

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to show you all my projects. I'll even introduce you to my Jackbots. They'll love you. Well, not technically love since they're robots-"

The bat blocked out the rest of the monsters rambling as Jack used his secret passage to his lab.

Looking around the lab, the bat didn't recognize a lot of the metallic devices laying around. But Jack seemed to adore every single one of them like each one was a crown jewel. Hmm.

* * *

><p><em>The grumpy bat refused to give up and tried again.<em>

* * *

><p>Jack was a bit disheartened when he woke up the next morning alone but he was okay with it. Mr. Bat would surely come back like he did last night.<p>

He didn't find any shiny things this time. Mr. Bat was probably still mad that his friends took them. Maybe he could convince them to give it back.

They didn't.

Instead they got really mad at him and locked him down in the cellar. Jack banged on the door for them to let him out but all he got was a no and retreating footsteps. He really hated it when his friends got mean like this.

Jack slammed his shoulder against the door and heard rattling. They must have used the high grade chains his father had to chain to door shut. Now what?

The monster searched for another way out but couldn't find any. It was just an ordinary whine cellar. Mucky, covered in cobwebs, and layered in dust from years of disuse. Eventually Jack had no choice but to sit down and wait for something to happen. Unless the wall suddenly collapsed he was stuck down here until he learned how to teleport.

What felt like hours ticked by and Jack finally curled up on the ground and fell into a light sleep.

Movement woke Jack up later. He scanned the room for whatever had moved. A flapping of wings made him looked up at one of the wine cabinets.

"Mr. Bat! You're here!" Jack hugged the bat when he flew to him. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here? My friends chained the door shut. And they probably won't be back until tomorrow."

The bat disappeared behind one of the wine cabinets. When he came back he was holding something in his claws. He dropped whatever it was in Jack's lap.

Jack stared at the velvet package the bat gave him. "Is this for me?"

The bat nodded and Jack unwrapped the cloth. He gasped at what was inside.

Brand new state of the art tools. Jack examined the tools. Sleek and smooth, freshly made. He squealed and hugged them close. "This is so cool! Oh my gosh I love them!"

* * *

><p><em>The grumpy bat succeeded the second time and the monster Jack fell in love with the gift. The grumpy bat was content and showed the monster Jack his real form. The grumpy bat turned human went by the name Chase. Chase became Jack's shining knight in armor and saved Jack from the mean mean hunters.<em>

* * *

><p>Jack looked up when Mr. Bat screeched to get his attention.<p>

The bat hovered a few feet in front of him and began to grow. The bat grew and grew until he was the form of a man.

The man smirked down at him. "I'm glad they are to your liking."

Jack stared up at the stranger. He could feel blood pump to his cheeks and the bolts on his neck start to spark. Oops he accidentally dropped his new tools. Wow, he was really handsome. And scary, and a stranger, and why was he just a bat!

The man help Jack up and backed him against the wall. Jack stared up at the crimson eyes looming over him.

"A-Are you Mr. Bat?"

The man seemed to twitch a bit at the name.

"I am Chase Young. A vampire of the Council. Do not address me as...Mr. Bat."

Jack observed the man. He did show all of the traits of a vampire. Pointed ears, bat form, red eyes, sharp fangs. "Oh okay...But why are you here?"

"I believe Dr. Spicer said I was to stay here before he left. Though I can see someone else has taken advantage of my welcome."

"B-But the hunters-"

Chase pulled out a letter and handed it to Jack. It looked like his father's handwriting. Jack read over his father telling Chase he was invited to stay at his mansion while he was in the area and that Jack would help him with anything he needed.

"I'm sorry- I-I didn't know. Oh… The hunters- they-"

"We will speak later. For now we are leaving. The smell of mold in here is disgusting."

"Okay but how-"

Chase smirked at him one last time before teleporting away. Jack looked for the man but turned toward the door when he heard something snapping and chains falling limp.

The next thing Jack knew the door was pushed open and Chase was holding the door opening staring at Jack impatiently.

"Are you coming or not Jack?"

"Y-Yeah." Jack scrambled out of his stupor and followed Chase out. Chase walked the halls like he owned the place and knew what he was doing. Did all vampires hold an air like that or was it just Chase? Jack really hoped it was just Chase. It made him feel kind of giddy inside.

When they reached the main part of the mansion they ran into the xiaolin gang and Jack flipped out.

"You! You fucking liars!" The closest one to Jack was Raimundo so Jack stomped up to him and punched him square in the jaw. "How dare you-!"

"If I may have the honors Jack? Their actions have been a great insult to me after all."

Jack calmed down and let Chase do as he please.

Wow, he didn't know it was possible to fight like that. Or do those types of flips. Or make someone cry that hard. In no time Chase had the hunters beaten to a pulp and thrown out of the mansion.

Jack watched as the group scrambled away with their tails between their legs.

The monster jumped a bit when arms wrapped around his waist. "This is going to be an interesting courting." Chase purred out resting his chin on Jack's head.

"Courting? What courting?"

"The gifts Jack. I have to admit you have an unusual taste finery. Interesting."

Oh yeah. Vampires courted by asking entrance into the others home and leaving presents."...Oh." Jack blush bright red and tried to hide his face but he was sure Chase could still see it.

* * *

><p><em>And the vampire Chase and the monster Jack lived happily ever after.<em>

_The end._

* * *

><p><strong>Jun:<strong> I hope you guys like it and remember to review :3

The next chapter will be another of meiniv's requests:** Crossdressing your Chack**.


	4. Crossdressing your Chack

**Jun:** Hey everybody! Hope you are all doing well.

This chapter was requested by meiniv:

_-jack is a school boy who tries not to get in trouble. His friend kimiko asked him to help find dresses to wear and so he agrees until raimundo, clay and omi sees jack helping kimiko and so rai dared jack to wear a traditional chinese dress but without jack knowing , rai steals his clothes and jack is forced to wear the dress. But soon he attracts lots of guys. Especially chase young who also is a leader of an organization. Chase tries to woo jack but jack is too embarrassed and runs away from him until a random guy tries to force him in an alley but while struggling the dress is ripped revealing he's a guy. Before the guy could further do anything chase punches the lights out of the guy. When chase saw jack, he tries to talk to jack only for jack to run away. The next day in school jack see's raimundo with a black eye (from kimiko) holding out jacks clothes and telling him sorry. Jack accepts it and is glad but feels sad because he won't ever look chase in the eyes. While heading home he was pulled to a wall and was pinned by chase. Chase ask care to explain about yesterday's mishap. Jack feeling embarrassed tries to get out but fails. With nothing else to help him free himself he only slumps and tells chase about the incident. Jack hoping for only insults and nothing physical looks away and clenched his eyes tightly but was cut short with chase kissing him. Chase told him he cared less about his gender but only cares about him (even though he. Knew he was a guy) chase told him he would like to see his cross dress more often.-_

It was actually a lot of fun writing Jack and Kimiko bromance! Anyway meiniv I hope you like it.

If there are any spelling and/or grammar mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me.

Anyway, on with the chapter. (^_^)

* * *

><p>Jack clenched his teeth. Would those idiots stop throwing spitballs at him! How immature could they be! Kimiko glared over her shoulder at Raimundo and his group of friends snickering behind them.<p>

Jack huffed and crossed his arms as Omi spit another spitball at his shoulder. Why did he let himself be talked into high school? There was absolutely nothing wrong with homeschooling. He was not 'anti-social' mother, he just didn't like people. And the spitballs were an example of why.

When class ended, Jack flung Kimiko over his shoulder and bolted.

They stopped at their lockers Kimiko glaring at the snickering trio passing. "Just ignore 'em, Jack. They're all idiots."

"Yeah, easy for you to say Kimiko. You're not covered in paper mache." Jack showed her the back of his jacket comically covered in paper mush. She winced while Jack rummaged through his locker. "Where did that other jacket I had go?"

"I've got it," Kimiko said opening her own locker and handing Jack back his jacket, "I meant to tell you I borrowed it."

"It's fine. You still comin' over Friday?" Jack stuffed the spit covered jacket in his locker careful not to touch anything still wet in favor for his spare jacket.

Kimiko winked at him with a smirk. "You know it. Just got that new Xiaolin Showdown game in the mail."

"But that's not supposed to be out for another month."

"Hehe. Premium order baby! Perks of having a dad in the industry. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, why?"

"Because you have to come dress shopping with me for the dance!"

Jack threw his head back. "Urgh. Do I have to."

Kimiko looked him straight in the eye with complete seriousness. "Yes. You do."

* * *

><p>Kimiko looked at herself in the mirror holding one dress over herself before switching to the next.<p>

"Which one of these looks best on me?"

"Kim, can't you find a boyfriend to tell you how you look?"

"No, that would be too much work. Now shut up and tell me I'm pretty."

Jack sighed. "Yes, you are very pretty, and you should also go for the one on the right."

"Hmm. C'mon, there's one more store I want to check out." Kimiko placed the dresses back and dragged Jack out by the hand.

Crossing the food court Jack spazzed and did a double take pulling Kimiko behind a plant. "What? What is it?" Kimiko looked around frantically.

"Hot guy at twelve o'clock." And Jack gestured to mister handsome sipping his coffee at one of the tables. "What really?! Dibs on first-aw damn. Never mind Jack. We don't want to be going after that booty."

"What why not? Is he some kind of drug lord or something?"

"Almost as bad. That's Chase Young, owner of the Young Medicine Industry."

"Daaamn. My family just made a contract with him. Maybe I shouldn't have skipped that dinner party."

"I don't know Jack. From what I've heard, the man is into some pretty shady stuff. Rumor is that he can get extremely violent."

Jack couldn't help the sigh he let out. "Man, that's a shame. I'd bang that in a heart beat."

"Stop with those lovey-dovey eyes. I doubt Chase would even look our way. Now come on, we need to find that dress."

Kimihiro finished hauling Jack away from his admiring to their intended store. Neither noticed a certain group watching them.

Jack couldn't help but think the place smelled like someone dumped an entire bottle of perfume in it. Kimiko shifted through the clothing oohing and aahing at the various outfits.

Eventually, she found a dress worthy of her high opinion. Unfortunately, she also found a dress she deemed worthy of _him_.

"Aw, come on Jack, pleeeaaaaase! It matches perfectly with your hair and eyes, please!"

Jack face palmed at his friend. "Kimiko you are literally asking me to crossdress in the middle of a public mall, what is wrong with you?"

"Please!"

"I came along with you on this trip, isn't that enough."

"Jack… I triple-"

"Kimiko no-"

"dog-"

"stop!-"

"DARE you!"

Jack grimaced like it physically pained him to even consider the dare. "Alr-fine! Fine! Give me the stupid dress. Let's get this over with."

Kimiko squealed and ushered him into the dressing room with the dress.

"No pants either!"

"Kimiko!"

"It'll clash with the dress! No pants!"

Jack really needed a new friend. "Asdsjgod-Fine. But I'm keeping the boots!" Jack grumbled all the while reluctantly slipped into the dress. The dress itself wasn't that bad admittedly. It was just a red and gold Chinese dress. The pattern on it looked like a slightly darker shade of red dragons in various poses. Jack made sure to tuck his wallet and phone in his boot then left the stall.

"Alright Kim, you got what you wanted. Are you happy now-" Where was Kimiko? Jack looked and didn't see her anywhere. "Kimiko?" Jack could have sworn he heard the stall behind him open and close. Huh.

Jack went back to his stall- where the hell were his cloths? Jack picked up the note on the changing bench. An IOU? Did somebody seriously just IOU HIS CLOTHS! "Kimiko? Come on Kimiko I know you're a jerk but this is too far. Kimiko!"

The teen fished his phone out of his boot and dialed Kimiko. She thankfully picked up on the second tone. _/"Jack! Please tell me you're alright- get out of the way asshole! __***SCREEEECH***__"/_ Kimiko yelled at someone on the other side.

"Where the hell are you?!"

_/"It was Raimundo and his group. They distracted me and took your clothes. I'm going after them right now. They are so getting sued for this. I don't know how long it will take me to catch these-hey! Screw you too buddy! __***HOOOOONK***__ Are you going to be alright by yourself?"/_

"Yeah I'll be fine. I've still got my money on me, I'll just call a taxi- Are you driving?"

_/"I wish I was. This __**slow ass taxi driver**__ doesn't know what a god damn car chase is. Be careful Jack and- there they are! Step on it! Oh for fuck's sake move over you useless man!" "Ma'am-Ma'am! please get your foot off the gas pedal ma'am! Ma'am!"/_

Jack stared at the phone. He was flattered Kimiko would get into a car chase for him, but god damn was she a scary lady.

He could stay and buy a new pair of clothes which meant spending more time than he would like in the dress or he could power walk his way out of here and never show his face here again. All he had to do was make it out the front door and find a taxi, it would literally take five minutes.

The teen paid for his dress and made his way through the mall careful not to act nervous. This wasn't so bad.

"Hey baby~."

"What?" Jack spun around to the man that was suddenly getting a lot closer that he should. "Can I help you?"

The man looked a little shocked at first but shook it off and gave a flirtatious smirk. "You can help me to a cup of coffee later."

Jack sputtered. "Excuse me?"

"Or maybe we can switch numbers and we can find a later time?"

"Uh, I gotta go." Jack quickly walked past the man. What was with that guy? Jack kept going but he couldn't help noticing all of the stares he was getting. The teen waited in line for the elevator pointedly ignoring the babbling man next him.

"-And me and my friends have this boat down town and were looking for one more-Gaak!"

Jack looked over surprised and came face to face with mister handsome from earlier. Oh boy.

Chase smirked at him and Jack could swear his legs turned to jello. "Hello, dear one."

Yep, his legs were definitely Jack-O jello. "H-Hi." Damn it, why did he stutter!

Chase didn't say anything but his smirk grew a bit. "You know it's dangerous for someone so young to be out by yourself. You just don't know what kind of people are out there."

Jack suppressed a shiver going down his spine but glared and stuck his nose in the air defiantly. "Excuse you, I can take perfect care of myself, thank you very much."

"Is that so." Chase sounded a lot closer now and Jack glanced over to see Chase face to face with him. Jack opened his mouth to make a snide remark when the elevator arrived. Jack slurred out something he hoped wasn't embarrassing and squeezed his way in the elevator. Jack didn't need to look back to know Chase was watching him.

He had just walked past the mall when a hand suddenly grabbed him from behind. Jack cried out as he was suddenly yanked backward by someone. "What the hell!"

Who ever it was behind him breathed down his neck. "Come on sweety. I've got a couple of friends who would love to meet a pretty little thing like yourself." Whoever it was behind him started dragging Jack closer to the ally next to them.

Jack punched and kicked the man behind him, but this only made the man pull him harder. "Get the hell off of me! I'm a guy!"

"Believe me kid I can tell. Your voice doesn't hide much. We got a lot of people into that. Now stop hitting me or I'll make you _really_ regret it."

Jack twisted around enough to bite the man's hand making the man cry out and let go. "Ow! You little bitch!" Jack spun around ready to sock the man in the face when someone else beat him to it.

Chase wiped off his glove like he just touched something foul. "'I can take perfect care of myself', did you say?" Chase stared Jack down and Jack couldn't bring himself to look away. Man, those golden eyes were haunting. The moment was broken by a loud honk beside them. Chase clicked his tongue and opened his mouth ready to say something, but Jack had scurried off.

God, that was so embarrassing! Having to be saved by that guy just as he said he could take care of himself. He would never be able to look at Chase ever again.

Chase stared after the boy that ran away from him. "Mr. Young, sir, your ride is ready." His chauffeur greeted him. Chase didn't say anything back. He had research to do.

* * *

><p>Jack slammed his locker closed the next day after school. He was so ready to just crawl into bed and forget about this whole week. He could never look Chase Young in the eye ever again. He could never show his face around that <em>mall <em>ever again. He could never look at a dress the same ever again.

He shouldered his backpack. At least he got his clothes back and an apology via Raimundo with a black eye. Kimiko hovered behind Raimundo cracking her knuckles threateningly and Raimundo looked nearly ready to piss himself. Jack smiled thinking about Kimiko. She was one amazing girl.

Walking home his usual route Jack didn't think twice about the crowd around him. Which is why he didn't pay the man next to him much attention until the man finally spoke up. "You seem to have a knack for running off while I am speaking, Spicer."

Jack hated to admit it but he jumped a bit. Chase Young was right next to him. And, oh god, he knew. In a desperate attempt Jack pretended he didn't know what he was talking about. "I-I'm sorry? Have we met before?"

"Do you honestly think I would fall for that?" Chase gave Jack the most unimpressed glare he had ever seen. The teen slumped. " 't was worth a shot."

A black limo higher class than the ones even his parents rode in pulled up in front of them. "Get in the car Spicer." And it wasn't like he was going to protest against the hand on his back pushing him toward the car.

Jack sat tensely on the incredibly soft leather seat as Chase slid in next to him. He was being kidnaped by Chase Young. Kimiko was never gonna believe this.

The minute the limo sped off Chase had him on his back, hands pinned, and face inches away. Jack could smell the cologne Chase was wearing and feel his breath on his face. Jack couldn't see anything but Chase's yellow eyes piercing his soul. "Care to explain what that was yesterday, Spicer."

Jack got his bearings back and struggled against Chase even though he had nowhere to run. Chase shifted to put most of his weight on the teen. Jack gave a few pathetic attempts to get free before slumping finally tiring himself out. The teen tried to look anywhere but at Chase. "Look I didn't mean to bother you the other day. These assholes stole my clothes after this stupid dare and I'm not a crossdresser or anything, I mean there's nothing wrong with that and, um, I was an idiot and everyone were idiots, I-I mean everyone but you, a-and it was all a big mistake and you'll never have to see me again if you please let me go?"

Jack clenched his eyes closed waiting for whatever Chase was going to do next. Jack jumped when something wet swiped across his lips and then lips were there kissing him. Jack tried to pull away in shock but a hand pulling almost painfully at his hair stopped him. Jack tried struggling again but even one handed he couldn't get his hands free.

A swift pinch to the the inside of one of his arm made him gasp and Chase's tongue made its way in his mouth nearly gagging him. Chase did a once sweep over before pulling back completely.

Chase smirked down at Jack. "Hmm. Not too bad. We'll be seeing more of each other very soon."

Jack stared dazedly at Chase as he was suddenly pulled upright and pushed out of the car. He was in front of his house. "And Jack," Chase looked at him from over the window, "You should crossdress more often."

Jack watched still slightly dazed as Chase rolled up his window and drove away. He guessed he must have been standing there for a while until one of the servants finally noticed him and ushered him in the house.

He needed to text Kimiko about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Jun: <strong>Hope you all liked it and see you in the next chapter!

The next chapter will be one of my own ideas that I'm not too sure if it's already been done? It really seems like it should have but I've never seen it yet:** Spirit My Chack Away**


	5. Spirit My Chack Away

**Jun: **Hi everybody! Long time no see so I hope you're all doing well!

This chapter is as you can guess a spirited away AU chapter and I hope you all will like it.

On with the chapter (^_^)!

* * *

><p>Hearing the door open and close, Kamaji noticed his grandson coming in. "Ah, there you are Jack. The workers have been looking for you. The east elevator to the main floor is broken."<p>

His grandson rolled his eyes like the rebellious young spider that he was. "Yeah well, hard to keep a bathhouse running with no bath water, so they'll just have to suck it. The northern pipes are all fixed, the seventh main one's gonna need replacing soon. And we are seriously running low on water old man." Jack patted down his uniform he snagged off one of the workers upstairs.

Kamaji grunted. "Tell me about it." He said before taking a few gulps from his kettle. Jack made a face muttering, 'That's still nasty.'

Jack pulled out his third and fourth arms to extend himself up and walk over the 'sootball pit' as he liked to call it, retracting them once done. "Don't you think you're, I don't know, too hard on the little guys?"

The boiler man reached past Jack to grab herbs from the drawers. "I keep telling you to stop spoiling those rats, Jack. You'll give them a complex." He replied crushing the dried plants.

"Come on Gramps! How can you not spoil these little cuties?" Jack whined gesturing to the hard at work sootballs.

"Because I'm not a spiderling like you anymore, Jack. I don't find things like enchanted pieces of soot cute."

Jack bristled and stomped his feet. "I am not a spiderling!"

Humming, Kamaji added the herbs to the water and rang the bath token. "Yes, keep telling yourself that and maybe one day your third pair of arms will grow in." And just to spite his young grandson Kamaji used his own third pair of arms to stretch out and pinch Jack by the cheeks.

"Hey! My third arms are gonna grow in, they're just... Taking their time." Jack swatted his grandfather's hands away feeling himself blush.

"Bah. When I was your age I could arm wrestle six men at once. The strongest man in the village!" Kamaji barked a laugh, flexing two arms while the other four continued working.

Here we go again, Jack stared at his grandfather thinking his grandfather must really love telling this story. "Gramps, that was one time and you were drunk. When you were my age you worked in a fishing village making fishing nets for a living."

Kamaji waved it off. "Details. Now you better get going before they get really angry."

Oh right, the elevator. Jack waved to his grandfather and slipped through the door to the rest of the bathhouse basement. He navigated his way through the hollow basement until he found the right elevator pulley system.

He cut the connection between the motor and elevator in case some idiot upstairs killed him by accident.

"Now, let's see..." Jack searched through the ropes and gears quickly finding the problem. One of the ropes had gotten tangled in the gears again and had pushed a few of the gears out of track.

Aligning the gears would only take seconds; untangling the rope, on the other hand, was going to be a pain. Jack used his four arms to untangle the rope and pull the gears out of his way.

It was at times like these he wished his third pair of arms would just grow in already. Four hands really weren't enough. These things come with time, he was just a late bloomer. Yeah, keep telling yourself that Jack.

At least he had four fingers on his hands instead of three like Kamaji. And no humped back, thank all kinds of heavens for that. Those things better not run in the family or he wanted his money back, just looking at his grandfather's hunched back made him cringe.

But he did have strange tattoos on his eyes, and oddly red hair. He never really understood that. Neither could his mother who was over the moon at having such a 'beautiful baby boy!' and was convinced his markings were a sign of good luck.

Well, look where he was now mother. Working in the cruddy basement. Couldn't get much luckier than that.

Jack tightened everything back in their original spot and connected the elevator back to the motor. Those people upstairs better by happy.

He heard that this was one of the busiest nights the bathhouse had ever seen. Word has it they were going to have to refuse incoming guests because they were so packed.

He should probably stay down here in case anything else breaks. Or he could give them the metaphorical middle finger and get dinner in town. He really liked his second option.

Dinner it is.

Jack took the elevator to the main floor and was impressed at the sheer number of people there.

"Quick! It's not spicy enough!-"

"These go to the big tub-"

"Right this way sir, please enjoy your stay-"

"Honk!-"

"Sir, please stop eating the workers!-"

"Out of the way! Boiling oil comin' through!"

A hand tentatively pulled at the back of his uniform. Looking back, Jack saw the newest employee, Sen, glancing up at him worriedly.

"What?"

"Have-Have you seen Haku? I can't find him anywhere!"

Jack thought for a moment. He could have sworn he saw the dragon kid earlier. "I'm pretty sure I saw him head'n to town earlier. Not sure if he's still there, sorry kid."

"Oh no that's fine thank you!" Sen quickly thanked him and ran off. Why was that little human so concerned about dragon boy? Jack shrugged and moved on.

There was a commotion at the front entrance and Jack squeezed is way through the crowd to see what was happening.

Yubaba breathed fire in the manager's face looking like the world was about to end. "Get someone down here now! I don't even care if it's one of the trainees!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Yubaba, there are no more workers left! Everyone has their hands full." The manager looked just as panicked as Yubaba.

"You don't get it! This is Chase Young we're talking about here and we're not ready! Do you know what will happen when he finds out! He'll shut us down for good!" Yubaba yelled, her hair coming out of her bun.

The crowd gasped at hearing the name. Even Jack couldn't help his double take. Almost everyone had heard of the elusive dragon lord. It's said that the dragon was so powerful that even Zeniba bowed down to him.

No one knows what his position was, but they knew that if one of the workers messed up around him, they were fired instantly the next day.

"Ms. Yubaba we do not have any more workers to spare!" The manager said frantically checking through the list of workers.

Yubaba grumbled to herself thinking. "Alright here's what we do. Pull as many workers as we can. Tell them to drop what they're doing. Have some workers greet Mr. Young while the others are sent ahead to ready our private bath. I want that man in and out of here as soon as possible. We're too busy as it is without his pampered behind here."

"Right away ma'am!"

All eyes turned to the double doors as they felt a powerful presence getting closer and closer.

"Oh no, that's him! What are you all doing standing around! Get back to work!" Yubaba screeched hurriedly fixing her hair.

Guests and workers quickly went back to their business chatting excitedly and Jack decided he should skedaddle too. The workers the toad called lined the walls ready to welcome their guest.

"Jack!"

Jack could have kicked himself. He was so close to getting away too. "Yes, Yubaba?"

Faster than Jack could blink, Yubaba was so close Jack couldn't see past her large head. "Listen here Jack and listen well. You're going to go straight to the private bath and fill the tub with this water." Yubaba handed Jack a solid gold bath token. "I want you in and out of there before our newest guest gets there. Do I make myself clear."

Jack gulped at the crazed look in Yubaba's eyes. "Yes ma'am."

"GET GOING!"

* * *

><p>The private section of the bathhouse was completely deserted of spirits. Eerily quiet and empty compared to the rest of the bathhouse.<p>

Jack opened the room to the room and stopped. The room was enclosed for complete privacy and bigger than the boiler room. The tub itself looked like it was made of pure marble fit for a king.

The spider spirit opened the panel for the bath tokens and sent the golden token off to his grandfather. Jack waited for the water but it was taking longer than usual. What was in that bath water? He'd never seen a golden bath token before.

Finally the water funnel lowered and Jack activated the water. The water had a faint smell of something that Jack couldn't put his finger on. Like some kind of flower he'd find in town.

The door slammed open making Jack jump, nearly falling in the tub. Workers hurriedly entered carrying the bath supplies and bowls of fruit.

One of the workers squinted at Jack on his way out. "Hurry up with that water, boy, Lord Young is almost here."

"It's a big tub dude, what do you expect," Jack snarked back. The worker glared at him and left.

The room was silent again and Jack calmly finished filling the tub. Putting away the water funnel, Jack heard rustling behind him and assumed it was the worker from earlier. The teen spirit told the worker he was finished, expecting the worker to huff or lecture him.

"Good."

Who the hell was that?

Looking back, Jack gaped at the man standing in all of his glory.

That was Chase Young. THE Chase Young. In a towel! Wow! There was no way he was going to make it out of this with all of his pride intact.

Chase raised an eyebrow at the worker gawking at him. "I believe it is disrespectful to stare at a client half naked."

The teen spirit blushed red and turned away hiding his face. Chase brushed past the young spirit smirking. Obviously a new worker. He didn't mind breaking in such a unique looking spirit.

Jack glanced up just as Chase dropped his towel, his poor spider head nearly exploding. Chase slid into the steaming water lounging against the tub's edge. Seeing his job done, Jack made his way to the exit.

"And where do you think you're going?" Chase demanded.

Jack really should learn how to abscond faster. "Is there anything you need sir?" He asked secretly hoping the answer was to jump that sexy piece of dragon.

The dragon lord assessed Jack out of the corner of his eye before closing his eyes. "Let's see how competent you are. Start with the hair until I say otherwise."

"Wait-sir, I'm not actually-"

"You dare question me." Chase shot Jack a look. This worm better watch what he says next.

The teen spirit gulped. "No sir?"

At the lord's answering silence Jack took the hint to get started. There was only one problem; Jack had no idea how to wait on a customer. He'd seen plenty of other workers do it, it couldn't be that hard, right?

Jack looked around for the basket of soups and stretched his arm to grab it. Gathering the lord's hair to the side, Jack couldn't help but admire how beautifully smooth it was. Chase's hair wasn't soft, but the way the pitch black hair shined green made up for it.

The teen continued glancing at Chase making sure he wasn't screwing anything up. By the way he was still in one piece and not getting yelled at he guessed he wasn't a complete failure.

Jack got into the rhythm of lathering Chase's hair concentrating on massaging the lord's scalp. Jack hoped he was enjoying this. Because if Chase wasn't, Yubaba was going to have his head.

"It seems you at least know how to not drown your masters. Start washing my body and bring me some food. I'm sure that can't be too much of a challenge." Chase ordered. Behind Chase, Jack turned red in embarrassment at the dragon lords taunting.

Just who did this guy think he was! If Jack didn't have to shut up and obey this man's every command he would have... done...something...He would have done something alright! Jack glared at the back of Chase's head as he sulked.

"Glaring at a lord is punishable by death, I'm sure you know." Chase commented. Jack jumped slightly before continuing what he was doing. How did he do that!

Chase smirked at the spirit's reaction.

With two arms he dried Chase's gleaming hair, another offering food to the dragon lord, and the last scrubbing admittedly strong and well-sculpted chest.

Okay, so maybe he was feeling the dragon lord up a little bit. Chase had one hell of a body. Jack glimpsed at the warm water rolling off of Chase's neck. He wanted to lick that water off of Chase's body. But that would get him killed. Via dismemberment. And probably a thousand-year curse on his descendants.

Jack squirmed in his spot whenever Chase's lips touched his fingers as he fed him his food. There was no way the dragon lord was doing that on accident. This man was just trying to get him into trouble. Or trying to fire up his libido. Either way, it was working.

Chase purred at the obvious attraction the worker was having toward him. He might have a talk with Yubaba later about giving him this worker for his personal use.

Chase opened an eye at the abnormal amount of arms catering to him. Interesting. A spider spirit. And a pretty young one at that.

"What is a spider spirit such as yourself doing working for Yubaba?"

Jack looked up at the question. "My grandfather works as the boiler man and I got a job through him."

Finishing drying Chase's hair Jack searched through the basket for a comb and began combing Chase's hair out. A knock at the door caught both of their attention, Chase scowling at someone interrupting his time. "Enter!"

The door open and Wuya stood leaned against the door smirking with her uniform more open than Jack was sure was appropriate. Wuya took one look at Jack with his arms going everywhere and made a face.

"What!" Chase snapped at the woman wasting his time.

Wuya forced a smile. "Excuse me sir but I need to have a word with Jack for a moment. Jack if I could speak with you, now."

Jack steeled himself thinking the worst. "Yes ma'am!" Jack quickly pulled back his arms bowing to Chase and scrambled over to Wuya. Wuya bowed to Chase too before slamming the door shut and rounding on Jack.

"What the hell do you think you are doing." Wuya whisper harshly glaring at Jack furiously.

"I don't know! I couldn't leave! He kept telling me to do things!" Jack hissed back matching Wuya's glare.

"Well, get out! You've caused enough damage for one day! Getting fired will be the least of your worries." She seethed before entering the room and slamming the door in Jack's face.

Jack stared at the closed door silently before slowly leaving. Who shoved a stick up her ass?

Jack quickly made his way through the bathhouse keeping his head low. He had enough with unnecessary attention for one day. Jack quickly crossed the bridge into town untying the string holding his sleeves back.

* * *

><p>Chase glared at the red haired woman entering the room. Could this woman not see he was busy.<p>

The woman kneeled down behind him and smiled crookedly. "I'm sorry for that minor inconvenience. I do hope that that boy didn't trouble you too much." Wuya rubbed herself against the dragon lords back. "But I do know of a way to make it up to you."

Chase sneered at the wrench. This woman had nothing he hadn't seen before. He had his sights set on something else. "Where did you send the other worker."

"What worker?"

"The worker you just talked with. This Jack."

The witch dismissed this and went to work. "Oh, you mean the boy. He's not an actual worker here. He just works as a repairman in the basement. Why Yubaba told him to even come here I'll never know. Useless boy, he is really. He should stay in that dump of a basement where he belongs."

"Bring him to me."

"Excuse me?" Wuya was caught by the throat and strangled in a heart beat. The witch choked and clawed at the dragon's hand.

Chase glared at Wuya dangerously. "I want the red and white one. Have I not made myself clear? Now bring me the boy!"

Chase blasted Wuya out the door with dragon fire sending her running. The dragon lord tried to relax again in his bath but found his mood ruined. Damned woman for interrupting him. He would have had that Jack naked under him by now if it wasn't for her.

The dragon lord angrily climbed out of his bath and found his clothes. He'd just have to hunt for his prey himself. He'd deal with Yubaba and that woman later.

* * *

><p>Jack made his way through the town, reeling with what just happened.<p>

Now that he was far away from the dragon lord's grasp, he could appreciate the hot, steamy situation he was in and fantasize about the outcome.

Just as his mind got into the really spicy details, he felt a weight on his shoulder. Jack snapped out of his R-rated fantasy and saw his friend Le Mime smiling curiously at him. Jack smiled back at his friend and Le Mime stepped back tipping his hat with a wink.

The two talked idly with each other as they made their way through the town.

Le Mime mimicked a laugh at a joke Jack made before tugging on Jack's sleeve and pointing to one of the stalls. They dug in happily into their means, Jack sometimes commenting on something and Le Mime nodding along.

For some reason as the night went on the spirits of the town got more and more excited.

"Hey Mime, what do you think's going on?" Jack asked.

Le Mime shrugged his shoulders looking around too.

They listened carefully and managed to catch part of a conversation. "Did you see Lord Chase? He looks so handsome doesn't he! But so scary too!"

"I know! Have you heard he's actually here looking for someone. I've heard it's a white and black spirit."

"Really? I heard he was looking for a white and pink spirit."

Jack pulled a face as he internally panicked. Surely he wasn't after Jack anyway, right? Jack went over their interaction in his head and couldn't think of any reason why the dragon lord would come after him. After all there were plenty of multi-colored spirits roaming around the place. Right? _Right?_

...He was so dead.

Jack jumped out of his chair leaving his food unfinished. "Listen Le Mime, I - uh- really gotta go. I-I left the stove on! Yeah! In the boiler...room...Listen I just gotta go okay." The spirit apologized quickly trying to evacuate the area as soon as possible.

Le Mime grabbed Jack's hand looking at Jack worried about what's going on. "It's nothing really, I should just really be-"

"There you are."

Jack froze at the voice behind him. Jack slowly turned around recognizing the voice he was just fantasizing about a few seconds ago.

Chase stared down the young spirit impatiently.

Jack gulped at the stare. "Mr. Young?"

Jack jumped when the next second Chase had him by the face, noses inches apart. "You kept me waiting, boy. You're not going to get off easy from that."

Jack gave a mini scream. "Look okay so none of this way my fault yeah? It was all Yubaba's, she told me to go to your room even though that is not in my job description and - oh boy."

While Jack was looking at everything but Chase, he caught sight of Le Mime. He recognized that frozen poster and intense look on Le Mime's face, the mute spirit only got like that when he found a voice he wanted to steal. And he was staring right at Chase.

Thinking fast Jack grabbed the hand Chase had his face by and tried to tug him away. "Say let's go talk about this somewhere else."

"What do you think you're doing worm." Chase demanded. At hearing Chase's voice again, Le Mime snapped and pounced at Chase.

The force of Le Mime's attack pushed Chase off of Jack and straight through the stall across the street.

"Le Mime!" Jack called after his friend hoping to snap him out of it.

There wasn't a response except for Chase one handedly swatting Le Mime away, sending the spirit flying through the air like a bug.

Undeterred, Le Mime used his own spirit magic to pull himself back to Chase with an invisible rope and tackle him making Chase use his own dragon magic to nearly slice Le Mime into a million pieces.

Jack watch the two brawl in the middle of town for a few minutes before deciding he's had enough with today and slunk back to the bath house.

* * *

><p>The next day Jack was instantly plowed down by Yubaba. "JAAAAAACK! WHAT DID YOU DO JACK! I TOLD YOU TO DO ONE SIMPLE THING, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLE MESS THAT UP! The town owner is in my office right now demanding to see you. Now you better go up there and kiss up to him and don't you dare make the bathhouse look bad!"<p>

Jack gulped at the news. This was it. Chase had complained about him and now he was going to be killed. He was too young to die.

Jack forced himself to enter the elevator heading to Yubaba's office. The town owner was so secretive and so powerful that people believed he had no physical form. He owned the whole spirit town, bathhouse, food stalls, and all.

Stepping out of the elevator, Jack entered Yubaba's office and headed for the portal that was supposedly there for him.

Stepping through, Jack screeched jumping out of his skin. The entire floor was littered with giant big cats that looked like they could tear him limb from limb without even lifting a paw.

Jack shivered at the dozens of shining yellow eyes staring directly at him.

The teen slowly crept his way back to the portal only to find it gone. The lioness next to Jack looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and Jack glared back at her. "What? Don't look at me like that."

The lioness jerked her head to a hallway. Jack shook his head. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. Look I don't even know what I did to the guy so-hey- oh, oh that's nice, even the animals are against me!"

The lioness got tired of listening to Jack's rambling and picked him up by the back of his shirt and carried him off. Jack struggled in the cat's grasp before going limp, crossing his arms and pouting.

After a while the lioness dumped Jack face first on hard flooring and strode away.

"Ow ow ow. Hey that hurt you…" Jack looked up from his place on the ground at Chase glaring down at him. Where was the town owner?...Chase was the town owner wasn't he. And he was in nothing but a silk robe.

And was this a bedroom? Why was he in a very luxurious and expensive looking bedroom?

Chase's eyes narrowed. "Spicer. Finally decided to join us I see."

Jack gulped and slowly pushed himself off the floor. "H-Heeeey Chase! Er, long time no see?"

Chase took a step closer making Jack take a step back from Chase. Jack continued to ramble on about something he wasn't too sure about until Chase had backed Jack against the edge of the king sized bed.

Chase pushed Jack onto the bed and planted his hands on either side of Jack. Chase leaned over Jack giving the teen no way out. "I told you, you weren't getting off that easily."

Chase captured Jack's lips harshly tugging away at his uniform. Jack froze at first before enthusiastically going along with it. He wasn't going to turn down a chance to make his fantasy a reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Jun: <strong>I hope you all liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter!

The next chapter will be another of my ideas, also not sure if this has been done before: **The Xiaolin Monk Chack**


End file.
